The Little Things in Life
by SenaItsunae
Summary: He really should learn to value the little things in life. Like the cute purple haired nerd who always sat near him that he quickly realized he had fallen in love with. (For a fluff prompt 3)


_**{The Little Things in Life}**_

 **{Characters}**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master (let's say she looks like her 3rd job and she wears glasses)**

 **Elesis: Blazing Heart**

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper**

 **Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

* * *

Elsword hadn't always been the intelligent student. If you viewed his high school records, you'd instantly realize he was always thrown out of classes for being a class clown and scored averagely on any assignment or test. It's not that he wasn't smart, don't get him wrong, he'd make straight A's if he wanted to, but that was the thing. He didn't want to. He wanted to be a choreographer and open his own dance studio or even possibly get hired by one of the music studios in the city to choreograph dances. What was the point in him learning the periodic table and reciting it? School was the biggest waste of time for him.

To his surprise, he found himself attending university. How he even got accepted was a surprise to both himself and his twin sister. However, once he had started taking classes, he decided university honestly was way better than high school. Elsword had never been much of a social child, but as he grew older, he began to value beautiful, cute girls. When middle school hit, he began to become interested in the opposite sex. Girls were cute, petite, and he felt curious as to what they all were like. As he made friends, girlfriends came as well. By the time high school hit, girls had practically gathered at his feet. Elsword himself was quite proud of his looks. He worked out at the gym quite often and always ate right (though he had more "cheat days" than he would have liked), never whining about vegetables like he would when he was young and foolish. His body and his charming personality got him almost whatever he wanted.

 ** _Almost._**

In front of him, in music class, was Aisha Lilac. She was a small girl at the adorable height of 161 centimeters (5 feet 3 inches) at his 180 centimeters (5 feet 11 inches). She had long purple hair that danced to her beautiful creamy thighs. He loved the way her bangs swept across her left eye, speaking of eyes, her purple eyes were always so full of life. Her skin was pale, very kept up and clean. She looked soft, like a velvet plush, and he wanted nothing more than to touch her. Her fingernails were painted clear as of recent, he noticed it when she slapped him this morning for taking her breakfast biscuit. Had she lost weight recently, he wondered. Her body seemed a lot slimmer than it had in recent days. Not to mention her chest, not too big but not too sma-

"Elsword, stop staring at me."

The red haired twenty-year-old was quickly pulled out of his thoughts, staring at the girl across the table in the study room. Had he been unconsciously staring at her?

"My bad," was his simple apology as he shrugged. Aisha raised an eyebrow curiously before returning to the textbook in front of her, pushing her black glasses to her face with a finger. Lately, something about Aisha Lilac, his best friend of thirteen years, was starting to bother him. He didn't know what it was that bothered him so much about the purple haired honor student as of recently- maybe because she just... always happened to be where he was. She always had that stupidly adorable smile on her face and she always offered to help everyone in any way possible.

"What's with you and Aisha recently?" Chung Seiker, his other best friend of ten years, was busy trying to tear off the wrapper to his straw without bending it. When the blonde finally opened it, he stabbed it into the strawberry flavored banana milk before sipping it. Chung dug into his bag, tossing a vanilla flavored milk to Elsword, who flawlessly caught it. "Ever since we all met, all she's done is been nice, at least for the most part.

Elsword wiped his lips clean of milk with his tongue before he spoke. "She's always so pushy and loud as hell. She always wants to hang out when she isn't studying and always begging me to teach her how to cook."

"You're so overdramatic…" Eve Sivir, Chung's girlfriend of two years, rolled her eyes. She was Aisha's best friend, the two were always attached to the hip even with Chung in the mix. She was very great at time management, always sharing her life with her best friend and the boyfriend she'd plan on marrying in her future. "Aisha's committing such a heinous crime isn't she? Always being kind, I mean."

"When you put it that way, you make me sound like a douche." Elsword scoffed, obviously picking up on Eve's sarcasm as she sipped her vanilla banana milk. She looked away innocently, as if she had never commented in the first place.

Chung took off his blue glasses, placing them on the table. "I mean, have you ever thought you not liking Aisha might be something else?"

Elsword blinked twice. "What do you mean?"

"Look dude, I love you like a brother," Chung began to say, which made Elsword panic a little. Whenever Chung started a statement like this, that meant he was going to drop a bomb on his heart. "We think the reason you don't like Aisha is because you… have a crush on Aisha!" The blonde raised his arms up in defense rather quickly, prepared for Elsword to either yell at him or playfully strike him (which meant it was going to hurt anyway).

To Chung and Eve's surprise, Elsword's face turned as red as his hair, but the victim himself either didn't seem to notice or care. "What the hell?! How did you clods even come up with that?!"

"It was just a thought calm yourself young Padawan!" Chung still was in his defensive position and Eve giggled at his corny nerd joke. Elsword would have cringed if he wasn't busy trying to save himself out of this apparent ship his friends made.

"Why would I like my best friend? She's so bossy and impossibly loud. She's always smiling, like, no one is ever **_that_** happy. I forgot to mention, she's so passionate about every damn thing and she's always trying to help everyone. She needs to keep her nose out of people's friggin business before she gets hurt or annoys the fuck out of someone." Elsword felt out of breath after his Aisha rant, but felt betrayed when he saw Eve shake her head.

"This is why everyone thinks you like her. You're so passionate and defensive about hating her, and it's the vibe that you don't really hate her. I think you haven't met Aisha eye to eye lately."

Elsword crossed his arms. "Why did I even come here?" He muttered out bitterly as Eve and Chung smiled at each other on their side of the table. They barely spoke and before they all knew it, Aisha opened the door after returning with a banana milk of her own.

"Nice timing Aisha," Eve waved her friend over. "Can you help me with this English worksheet? I was absent when we went over this topic."

"Oh, yeah sure, anything!" Aisha stabbed the straw into her drink with a pop and walked over, bending over to help her silver haired best friend, a smile graced her lips.

Elsword had found himself staring at Aisha again as she helped Eve. Maybe he did like her?

No. No way in hell.

Why would he? Okay, sure, Aisha was cute as hell. Her personality was perfectly balanced between independent and dependent. She had a smile and laugh to die for. He loved the way her eyes shone just a bit brighter when she was being playful. She was a genius, always had been, since he met her. She had always been kind and sweet, even though she wasn't the most social person around. She looks out for everyone like an older sister, but she was strict like a mom.

Wait, what was he thinking? What was he saying before?

Oh yeah, he doesn't like Aisha. He never would.

It sucks that he finally convinced himself because when Chung and Eve left early to go catch a movie for a date, he was left alone with the purple haired beauty.

…

It was awkward in the study room, Elsword felt his heart thudding in his chest. It felt so loud to his ears he could swear that Aisha could hear it too. What was he so damn nervous for? When he glanced up at Aisha, he noticed her cheeks were a little red as she licked her lips, reading in her textbook.

God, she looked so cu-

"Elsword, can I ask something?" Aisha's voice was quieter than usual. After years of knowing her, he knew when her voice got like this, she had been hesitating to ask a question.

"What's up?" He cleared his throat after he spoke, realizing his voice sounded a little broken. Hopefully she didn't notice.

Aisha shyly twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you and Karis broke up recently."

Elsword was taken aback from this. Aisha was worried about his relationship issues suddenly? Usually, she picked on him, calling him a playboy and such. For a moment, he wanted to think the girl had been jealous of Karis, but the odds of Aisha liking him were as low as people guessing correctly if Chung was a boy at first glance.

"I-I'm fine." Elsword raised his arm, hiding his red cheeks from Aisha as he tried to focus. It felt like blood was rushing to his head. What was wrong with him? "Aisha, its late, let's get home."

"You'll walk me?" Aisha asked, standing up a bit surprised. Since Elsword had started getting girlfriend, he had stopped walking home with her. He simply nodded as he turned his head quickly, but Aisha had seen his blush. Aisha smiled as she ran to his side, the two leaving the study room as they argued about which anime series of the season seemed interesting.

Aisha tells herself she doesn't like it when Elsword offers to buy her something to eat or ask to walk her home or to study with her. She really doesn't like it when Elsword laughs because it lights up the room or the way he grins at her when he's making a flirtatious, cringe comment. She absolutely hates it when he talks to her with that…sexy voice.

…Maybe she's falling ill.

Aisha took a breath as she stood outside of Elsword's room.

Her hands are curled up like she's going to knock on his door, but she's too busy panicking trying to calm her racing heart. What was she doing here, you might be asking?

…She planned to ask Elsword out on a date.

After a year of confiding her possible crush upon Elsword towards Eve and Chung, she decided she'd just do it herself and get it over with. If anything, she couldn't believe she had fallen in love with an idiot. Since he was an idiot, she decided to go with a stupid confession.

Admit her feelings and book it back up the stairs.

…

It was the best idea, sure, but she couldn't think of any other ideas. She had been far too shy to try anything else. She had two boyfriends before Elsword, Add Kim who was also a genius at their high school, and Ainchase Lee who had been two years older than her at the time. Both were great boyfriends, but had broken up mutually. Unlike Elsword, who had much more experience than her, Aisha was always the one being chased. A lot of boys had admitted their feelings to her, but she rejected them all. Even without her knowing it, she had been unconsciously chasing Elsword's heart. She decided today was the day to finally put her heart at ease. She just wanted to return to her room and die of embarrassment. As Chung told her before, the best way to get over a crush is just to say how you feel upfront and either celebrate or cry later.

She did the math. Seven times out of ten, they won't feel the same way as you.

She can do this though, she's Aisha Lilac, she fears nothing.

…

Yeah.

…

She'll be fine.

…

She's totally got this in the bag, just watch.

…

She's like, ninety nine percent sure she can do it.

…

It's just Elsword, what's the worst that can happen?

…

"What the hell do I even say?" Aisha wondered aloud, her hands not even moving.

…

She slapped her knuckle into her hand as a lightbulb went off over her head. "Wait! I can just blurt it out the moment he opens the door and just-!"

"Aisha? What are you doing here?"

Turning her head, Elsword wandered over with a few grocery bags in each hand. She noticed it was full of all sorts of juices, veggies, meats, and a few bags of candies and chips. "Is there something you needed, its sorta late dude."

Aisha had been so distraught with her emotional issues that she had a bit of trouble finding the right words to say. She must have looked strange because the next thing he asked, voice soft and full of concern was, "Are you alright, Aisha?"

Ah, to hell with it. She needs to say this shit, now.

"I-I…" Aisha started to speak, but stopped, her cheeks red as a cherry. Elsword's ruby red eyes were filled with soft concern, his lips pressed together but slightly frowning. The way his head is tilted to the side, it's too cute, she can't deal with this. Why did she even try this?

Before she knew it, she spoke. "I wanted to know if you had any copy paper for a printer!"

…

 _'YOU IDIOT!'_ She screamed to herself as she trembled in place, her face probably redder than anything in the entire universe that she could think of.

"Aisha. It's almost 1 in the morning and you come to me asking for copy paper? The printing lab is closed by the way." Elsword rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Do you need it now?"

"N-Not right now! Tomorrow is fine!" Aisha flailed her arms, bowing quickly. "Goodnight!"

Aisha dashed towards the stares and Elsword swears she almost tripped.

"How cute." Elsword chuckled before going into his room, wondering what the girl had really wanted from him.

"You really suck."

Eve had only been making Aisha feel more embarrassed and awkward from the situation from two nights ago. Since Elsword gave Aisha her paper she really didn't need, she'd been avoiding him like a disease. She was simply too flustered to face him again right now. She needed a plan, hoping Eve would give her a bit of a reliver or a hint.

"Sorry I'm not some silver haired rich girl from Altera with a slim, soft body like you." Aisha said with sass, obviously rubbing Eve's features in her own face. Aisha was going to bring up the fact her chest had been getting bigger, but she knew Eve was sensitive about her breasts, so she left it be. Aisha might not have been as pretty as Eve was, but she had nicer body features, which was the only thing she beat her in.

Eve shrugged. "It's a gift."

"My ass." Aisha quipped, slamming her head into the table. "Eve just help me!"

"I knew you'd come to me eventually." Eve closed her manga, sitting it to the side before sitting up in her chair properly. "Honestly, just be yourself. Trust me. He loves you for you."

"Yeah, he loves a bossy, spazzy, annoying, nerd who's read Jekyll and Hyde more than seventeen times…" Aisha sighed, clearly about to admit defeat. Eve rolled her eyes, sometimes her genius best friend was blind to the obvious truth.

Suddenly, Elsword had dashed to their table. "Guys, did you hear? Chung passed out in gym class today."

Eve was the first to react. "What happened?"

"He got hit with a football right to his head. He's got a big ass knot on his head and I wanna go see it!" Elsword grinned, obviously amused with his best friend's injury, but he waved a hand. "Kidding, I was going to go check on him."

"I'll go get his things. They're in the gym, right?" Eve asked as Elsword responded with a nod. Eve was out of that door so fast even Sonic the Hedgehog would have been envious. Elsword turned to Aisha as she stood with her textbook in hand.

"Coming with me? I don't really know what juice Chung would like." Elsword rubbed his arm, turning his head away. Was this his way of her to walk with her? He's way too cute…

The pair made their way to the vending machine and silently purchased an apple juice. As they headed to the nurse's office, Aisha had been awkwardly staring at Elsword, who did his best to hide his face from her vision. He hated how adorable Aisha looked when she was curious about something. She had a somewhat childlike innocence about her.

"Hey Aisha," Elsword cleared his throat and turned his head to the purple haired beauty. Shit, she was cute when she tilted her head like that. "You're always so quiet recently. It's not a bad thing, really, I just never know what you're thinking about sometimes.

Aisha stopped herself before the words slipped off her tongue. You. I always think about your stupid smile and your stupid sexy voice and your-

"I don't think about much." She casually shrugged, the white sweater she was wearing slipping off her shoulders a little. "I think I'm really not that interesting."

Elsword seemed stern when he whipped his head to her.

"What's your favorite food."

"Fried shrimp!"

"What's your favorite season?"

"Spring, it's not too hot or too cold."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red." That one slipped, but Elsword didn't catch onto it. Either that or he ignored it, which she hoped she did.

Elsword chuckled. "You aren't boring at all. You're… actually really cute."

…

What did he just say?

"D-Do you really think so?" Aisha asked, gripping the brown skirt she was wearing. It was now or never dammit.

"Yeah? Sure, your personality could use some work, but then again, I wouldn't want you to change. You're… really cool just as you are. If you wanted I would…" Elsword trailed off, cheeks as red as his eyes as he coughed into his arm. Aisha felt light headed as warmth filled her chest and a smile blossomed onto her face like a flower.

"Elsword! You're really cute when you're blushing!"

…Oops. She said it.

"…Aisha."

"A-Ah um…!"

At this point, the two were blushing as hard as either of them had ever seen. Why were they so awkward? It was making it harder to ask each other out at this point and they knew that.

They had to do this here and now!

"Aisha. I need to tell you something." Elsword grabbed her wrist, dragging the girl out of the library as quick as he possibly could. As a janitor left the cleaning storage room, Elsword quickly slid them both past the doors and kept Aisha between the doors and his body.

Aisha opened her mouth to speak, but she felt his body press against hers, her eyes widing.

This warmth on her lips…

Ah, it's Elsword's…

Elsword's lips were on hers…

The kiss was soft, sweet, and simple. Elsword broke the kiss, his lips merely grazing hers as he whispered to her. "I love you. I can't deny it anymore. For El's sake I've been wanting to kiss you for so long now."

Aisha was speechless, causing Elsword to panic. Did she not like him like Eve and Chung led him to believe? He wanted her, he really did. He would do anything to prove-

"I… love you too…"

…

Aisha's voice was soft, frail, and too cute for Elsword to ignore. Her eyes were downcast as her cheeks were a soft pink. Her hands took his, fingers lacing between one another's. The two toned their voices down to a whisper.

"I love you so much." Elsword kissed her twice. "When we get out of school, do you think… we could watch a movie at your place?"

Aisha kissed him once more before giggling. "Sure, but I get to pick the movie and ice cream."

Elsword let out a relieved laugh. "Yeah babe, anything you want and more…"

He was blessed to have the little things in life. Like his tiny purpled haired girlfriend, who made him more than happy to be alive.


End file.
